Ace In The Hole
by strawberryp0p
Summary: Follow Abbii Higgins and her 'gang' on the path of chaos. Will Ace be able to keep his cool or will Abbii disrupt the balance in Castle Rock...Stay tuned
1. Dogs, Dirty Shorts And Milkshakes

Well I noticed there weren't many stories for Stand By Me so I decided to contribute to the few writers who have made stories.  
>First chapter, baseline for the characters, unfortunately no Ace in this one, however he will be in the second one I can assure you!<br>All characters of Stand By Me belong to their rightful owners.  
>The characters of Alice, Abbii, Mizzy, Jane and Jessie (Along with old man Jones) belong to moi.<br>**R&R!**

"Hey I said beat it!" The angered man ran down his porch a double barrelled shotgun tightly clasped in his hands, in the near distance a group of teen kids could be seen running into the corn fields. One of the group was me. My name is Abbii Higgins; I'm an 18 year old high school dropout who resides in the small town of Castle Rock. I moved here around 2 months ago but decided to hang around on the outskirts of the town, staying away from the town centre. I had made some friends in the short amount of time that I had been here.  
>Mizzy was by far my best friend; she was a year younger than me, she had dark brown almost black hair, the fringe was a full block cut and the length of her hair reached just to her shoulders, her skin was a dark honey colour and her eyes were the darkest brown. She was a little on the short side but it made her extremely cute looking, she was a little pixie but she was a devilish one. We'd been inseparable from the moment we met and we had caused an endless amount of trouble since, especially to old man Jones, who lived in the corn field up the way.<br>However I and Mizzy seemed to have begun a small gang, consisting of identical twins; Jane and Jessie. They obviously both looked the same however the only thing that defined them, was their hair length; Jessie had hair down to her breasts and a fringe that swept to the right however Jane always had her hair up in either a bun or pony tail, and her fringe was also swept to the side. They both had the same light blue eyes and pink lips; they were in the middle of me and Mizzy for size. They were small but not pixie size. They were balls of mischief and always came up with ideas to disrupt the peace.

And then there was me, it's kind of hard to explain what you look like but I'll give it a go. Well I have blonde hair which is almost white; parted slightly on the left side, it reached to my belly button. I was quite tall at the height of 5'8" but had a thin body with curves in all the right places.

We ran through the fields hearing a gunshot directed to the air however we all ducked none the less, we stopped suddenly and all fell to our knees. We all looked to each other panting slightly; I looked to the muddy ground focusing my ears on the surrounding noises. We waited for a few seconds and just when we thought it was safe to move a bark echoed through the fields. "When did he get a dog?" Jessie harshly whispered her fear of dogs showing in the darkness of her eyes, Jane was quick to grab her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. When we heard another bark I quickly deduced there was more than one dog. "Shit! We need to run now!" We all jumped up and quickly began running for the fences, as we skidded into them I swiftly gave a foot up for everyone. Looking round I caught the dogs jumping from the fields, it was a quick dash for them and they'd be at my feet. "Quick!" I yelled to Mizzy who was having trouble getting over, in a last ditched attempt I yelled an apology and shoved her up, with a tumble she fell over the side and into the arms of Jane and Jessie. Wasting no time I grabbed at the railings and jumped up, without a second to spare I hurled myself over just in time. The dogs attempted jumping over and digging under, bearing their sharp fangs and claws.

"That was too close." Mizzy had concluded and sighed wiping the mud from her butt, I was also doing the same and rubbing it because it was sore. "Guess we're not going to be fucking with old man Jones anymore…" We all sighed now that our main activity had been chased up the tree. We continued walking as the day had turned to early night, our route was still a long walk but we didn't mind walking it. Our first stop was for the twins, they lived on a respectable street; High Knights way. We waved them off as they went into their white picketed home; they were greeted by their mother who told them off somewhat. The next stop was for Mizzy, she lived on a street which was as people would say middle class, and it had families who had their troubles but nothing big; Mayway walk. I gave her a hug before she left and waved her off. Then I began my walk home. It was colder and darker now, but I didn't have that long to walk. However my street was a little more dangerous than the others, and named rightly so; Hella way. The street was darker than the others mostly due to the vandals who decided to smash the lights, the street was covered with litter and the houses were small and dark.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and continued to walk towards the end of the street, my house was in view and I quickened my pace a little, not that I wanted to get home, there was no one waiting for me. Pushing the whitish picket fence out of the way I groaned as it fell off its hinges and fell to the ground, I didn't bother trying to fix it and walked up the squeaky porch steps and took a tile from the house off to reveal a key. Taking it out and replacing the tile I opened the creaky door and walked in closing it behind me, I flicked the light on and it illuminated the dingy house. I sighed as I walked up the steps not being bothered to check my house, throwing my door open to my bedroom I wasted no time in throwing myself on the bed and drifting off to sleep.

The next day I woke to a succession of yells and bangs from next door; I rolled over wiping the dribble from my chin off and swung round planting my feet on the cold ground. I still had my clothes on from last night and my pants had gone hard with the mud on the butt area, I heaved a heavy sigh and decided I'd better get cleaned up. Standing up I proceeded in taking my muddy acid washed jeans off and throwing them in a corner, I then headed to my bathroom situated on the other side of the house. I was clad in only my long white t-shirt a black hoody and my black panties.

Entering the bathroom I was a little disgusted at how bad it looked, there were dirty towels and underwear on the floor along with half clean clothes hanging over the side of the bath. I shook my head and closed the door behind me, walking quickly over to my small sink I picked the razor from the side and walked over to the bath; picking up some cleanish looking towels, they'd have to do for now. I stripped down to nothing and jumped into the bath, I knew I didn't have long to shower in hot water so I made it quick. Having skill in showering quickly gave me just enough time before the shower started spurting cold water, I turned it off and grabbed the towels, wrapping one around my small body and the other on my head. I continued my daily morning routine, listening to the arguing neighbours, I made sure to brush my teeth and hair before finding some clean clothes and throwing them on. I found some high waisted acid washed shorts and threw them on, I also managed to find an acid washed denim shirt, I was long enough to almost cover my shorts.

Scavenging my own house for food was depressing, knowing I couldn't even feed myself sufficiently was annoying. I had no money and no job to fund my life. I was a poor excuse for a human being. Having to leave my house with a hungry tummy didn't exactly brighten my day, and neither did my converse which I only just noticed as I was putting them on that they'd need repairing…again. Walking down my street in the day time was a lot safer, however it was a dangerous street no matter what time of day it was, which is why my pace was the same as last night. I was heading to the usual meeting spot for the group, the broken light.

As I made my way I soon saw them in the distance, Jessie and Jane or as I liked to called them J J much to their dismay were clad in red and white polka dot summer skirts with white frilly blouses, which was unusual for them, and Mizzy was dressed up in an off the shoulder loose shirt and longer shorts than me, which was also a little unusual. Upon reaching them I greeted them with smiles. "What's with the up do chicks?" They all looked at each other and then down at themselves. "Mum made us wear it; she said it was a nice day…" Jessie started and Jane carried on. "And we better not get dirty or bother old man Jones again." Jessie and Jane shrugged their shoulders, I turned to Mizzy and she motioned to them. "They asked me to wear something nice, so they didn't feel weird." I looked down to my shit half cleaned clothes, and this didn't make me feel shit at all…I shrugged my shoulders and looked to them. "So since old man Jones is out of our to do list today, what shall we do?" We looked to each other and all shrugged our shoulders. "Maybe we could hang out at mine?" We looked to Mizzy and nodded our heads.

Mizzys' mum had let us hang around in their huge back garden, there was a huge tree house in the fields behind her garden that belonged to them, however she'd never told us about it. "Mizzy this place is awesome!" Jane started as we walked through the white picket fence. "Why didn't you tell us about it?" We looked to her as she shrugged her shoulders. "I thought you'd think it was stupid…" We all giggled lightly and quickly headed to the tree house, there was an area at the bottom of the tree which was flattened out. It would make an awesome camping area.

We spent most of the day just sitting at the base of the tree and talking about nothing in general. I had climbed up the tree house and looked inside; it was spacious and big enough to fit at least around ten people, it didn't have anything to sit on place anything but with some work it'd be an awesome place to hang out. I poked my head out of one of the 'windows' and called down. "Hey this'd be a pretty cool place to hang out; we should tidy it up a bit and add some things." They all nodded their heads and we agreed we should spruce it up…the rest of the day was spent doing the tree house and by the end it looked awesome. There were places to sit and we managed to make a few shelves to put things on. I was sitting back in one of the hammocks we'd made and looked around, Mizzy was laying on another hammock, Jane and Jessie were seated in some bean bags we'd stole from their brothers' bedroom. "Well I think this place looks pretty cool, we should hang around here from now on, what'd ya think?" We all agreed we'd hang around the tree house when we had nothing to do, but what were we supposed to do during the day, we couldn't just sit here all day. "Maybe we should go into town; it's not that far away. We could cut through your street Alice?" I shrugged my shoulders and nodded at Mizzys' idea. "Sure if you want."

We cut through my street as planned, however before we left Mizzy let me wash the clothes I was wearing, now I looked decent enough to be in public with the rest of the girls. When we got out of my street and into the town centre, the first place we headed to was a diner, Blue Point Diner to be specific. We walked in and looked around; the diner was bigger than it looked from the outside. There was a main bar where girls and boys were working delivering milkshakes and drinks to customers who were sitting at the bar, then there were other seats around the diner, some were open tables and others were booths half closed off to the middle of the diner. We chose to sit in one of the booths; we sat down and picked up the menus that had been dropped off by a roller skating girl with pig tails. "That could be you Alice!" Mizzy thought joking about my blonde hair, I scowled to her but we all continued laughing the joke off. After choosing what drinks we wanted we decided to explore the town more, so we got them to go. Jane and Jessie had strawberry and vanilla, Mizzy had toffee and I had a double chocolate with squirty cream.

Slurping out milkshakes we headed round the corner and looked for a place to hang out, Jane with her falcon eyes spotted a billiards bar across the road. "How about there?" She spoke with a mouth full of milkshake, we giggled at her and a blush spread across her cheeks. We walked over the road and wasted no time walking in getting away from the beating sun.

The billiards club wasn't as packed as the diner was; it was littered with some high school students and the odd old man who were just finishing their rounds from last night. As soon as you walked in the bar was to your left and took up the whole wall, the room was set out in two parts; the first part with the bar in it was mainly for adults, there were seats and tables around that part. The second part was further down the place, it was bigger than the drinking area and had booths much like the ones in the diner except these were older and wooden; there were two pool tables, some fruit machines and a juke box which was currently playing a song by The Human League; it was quiet enough but if you wanted to listen to it you could. We walked over to one of the booths and sat down drinking our milkshakes, and talking about music and random things. We hadn't realised how long we'd stayed until we noticed more people filling in, older men replaced the young high school students and soon the bar was full with happy old men.

Dadadadaaaaaaaa.  
>How fun was that? So remember stay tuned for the next chapter!~<p> 


	2. Naughty Neighbours

Omg how long has it been. Jesus Christ I am sorry, I've been really busy lately and I just haven't had any ideas at all! But re-watching the movie I was hit with ideas, and such. Also I watched a movie and it had Kiefer in it so yeah, he spurred me on as well.  
>Well I hope you like it, hopefully there should be more out soon…ish :3<p>

We'd been sitting in the booth for near on an hour now, the bar was filled with happy old men who were drowning themselves in alcohol. We'd kept to our little booth not really daring to venture from the safety of it; we had noticed that some of the men kept looking round to us, mainly at Mizzy, Jessie and Jane. They were getting uncomfortable and I sighed leaning my elbows on the round table in front of us. "What's up Abbs?" I looked round to Mizzy. "You guys can leave if you want…" They shook their heads. "How about we play a game of snooker?" Jessie suggested, we all nodded and walked over to the pool table, Jessie and Jane sat on the seats near the table and Mizzy got two pool cues. "Me and you then, huh?" She asked and smiled; I mirrored her smirk and nodded my head.

We set the table up and flipped a coin, it was Mizzys' break. In her break she managed to get a red ball in, number three, I was stripes. She tried to get another one in but missed. I smirked as I moved over to the table, before I moved here I would constantly bet on playing pool, they didn't know but I had played pool before, and was good at it. Hitting the cue-ball it knocked into one of the striped balls, number eleven, sending that into another one, number thirteen, both balls went off in opposite directions and fell into the nets. I smirked up at Mizzy who was shocked. "What you didn't expect me to know how to play? I do come from New York after all." Mizzy rolled her eyes and Jane and Jessie laughed.

The next couple of minutes went by; I had got all my colours, Mizzy still had three to get. She growled slightly, we both knew if she didn't get this in I'd win. She pulled the cue back, forwards, back, with one swift movement the balls were sent scattering around the table top, Jane and Jessie were on the edges of their seats, Mizzy was leaned over the table watching at least one of her balls, hoping it went in. As the balls hit the sides of the table not one went in, Mizzy almost snapped the cue in half, before Jane took it off of her. I smiled and walked around to the white cue-ball, "I take no pleasure in doing this Mizzy." She half scowled and humped crossing her arms over her chest. I took my place. Setting myself up I was ready to hit the cue-ball, my cue almost came into contact with the white ball when the door slammed open, causing me to hit it skewwhiff. I hit against the side of the table and managed to push one of Mizzys' in, Mizzy was all but delighted with this, I, on the other hand was annoyed.

The group that had just entered the bar consisted of five males; one caught my eye in particular. He was the tallest of them all and had an air of leadership around him, the others behind him were chattering amongst themselves. But he was the one I wanted to know more about. His hair was blonde, darker than mine, cut short but not to the skull, he had a substantial amount of stubble growing, but that only made him more alluring, his dark blue eyes danced over the scenes in front of him. And they landed on me. His smirk was soon directed at me, and I could feel the natural blush creep over my cheeks, I stopped it before it became too noticeable and looked round to my friends. They were also looking over at the group who had just announced themselves, they looked to me. "You gonna take your shot Mizzy?" I walked forwards and stood by Jane and Jessie, Mizzy nodded and walked forwards.

The gang had seated themselves in the booth we had once sat in, Mizzy ended up winning only because I was too distracted at where I was placing my butt. I paid Mizzy the 2 dollar bet and she smiled. "Now go buy me a coke." I smirked at her and she flipped me the middle finger, I faked hurt and we all laughed along. I was jabbed in the side suddenly, I looked round to Jane with an annoyed expression, but when she nodded her head forwards discreetly I knew what she was talking about. In the window behind Jane I could see the reflection of the gang walking towards us, when I thought they were going to talk to us they began setting up the table again. My shoulders slumped slightly and I took a seat with the others, I sat between Mizzy and Jane. We watched as they played snooker, the blonde was good. The others didn't stand a chance.

"Abbii challenges you to a match!" Before I could even register that Jane, Jessie and Mizzy had been conversing for the last fifteen minutes, Mizzy had jumped forwards and was standing in front of the gang. They looked at her for a minute before laughing; I quickly pulled Mizzy back and shook her shoulders. "Why did you say that?" She was giggling lightly and patted my shoulder. "You're good; why not use this as a chance to get to know them?" She was right, maybe they'd noticed I'd been staring at the blonde for the last fifteen minutes, or maybe they liked someone in the group and were using me to get to know them. Either way it was a win, win situation. I let Mizzy go and the others had stopped laughing, I noticed that the blonde hadn't been laughing in the first place. "I'm being serious; I bet you she could beat anyone of you." Two of the boys looked to each other before nudging each other, one of the brown haired boys stood forwards, but before he could get any further past the blonde haired boy held his arm out. For a moment they looked at each other before the brown one stepped back chuckling quietly to himself, the blonde one then stood up placing his cigarette between his lips.

The game had started out a little tense; Mizzy was practically hanging over my shoulder. "Mizzy, this kinda isn't helping." She was breathing down my neck after all, "O-Oh sorry." She finally backed off and went to stand next to Jane and Jessie, taking a deep breath and shaking my head I made my next shot. Damn it! I missed the hole again, standing up I scowled slightly at the cue ball. The boys were laughing quietly to themselves, the blonde stood forwards a smirk that reached his eyes, took his shot and potted another two balls. He only had 3 balls to get in including the eight ball, I had four. As he took his shot I turned to my girls, "Why in hell did you bet this?" I scowled mainly at Mizzy, she held her hands up defensively, "Hey, we all saw how you were staring at the blonde. We thought we'd give you a hand." I rolled my eyes the grip on my pool cue tightening, as I heard the clack of the balls hitting each other I slowly looked around, wincing slightly. Great he'd missed! A small smile light my face, I almost skipped towards the table, he'd set my balls up in the perfect line, if I hit them right I'd only have to take two shots.

They didn't make the shot easy however, for I had to stand directly in front of the group of boys, and as you know when playing snooker or any game on a pool table, you generally have to lean down. Sighing I didn't notice where I would have to stand until I heard the snickers, growling slightly I tried to focus on my shot…_come on Abbii one shot…one shot_…taking a deep breath in I lined up, one, two…three. Hitting the cue ball a little too rough I bit my lip in annoyance, but when all three balls collided and went in their different directions, I couldn't keep my eyes on all of them but the satisfactory clank of three balls told me that I had just won the game. Smiling up to my friends I quickly hid it when I had to move to take my last shot, the eight ball, now this shot I had to face the boys. When my eyes glanced over the blonde he looked ticked, he was scowling slightly but it didn't reach his eyes, his eyes were still smirking. Lingering slightly I watched his lips twitch slightly upwards before he controlled it; smirking to myself I took the shot. It was an easy shot so I wasn't surprised when I heard the final clank of the game, standing up slowly I crossed my arms over my chest leaning my pool cue against the table. The boys were silent for a moment before one of them stood up, "Hey you…you cheated!" I scowled slightly but before I could retaliate Mizzy had jumped up, "No you're just sore losers!" they both stared at each other before the blonde spoke, "What'd you want?" I looked at him slightly shocked, his boys however looked round to him confused, another one who was also blonde but looked like a div started to speak, "Ace you really gonna pay up?" "Yeah Ace, they cheated it's obvious!" The other brown one spoke, before Mizzy could retaliate again I held my hand up in front of her face, "Cool it will ya?" she scowled slightly but sat back crossing her arms over her chest.

I looked round to blonde, he was leaned back in his chair, his legs crossed and pushed up against the pool table, and his strong arms were crossed over his chest. He gazed up at me with a smirk lighting his eyes and lips, I smirked back and shook my head. "Nothing." He nodded his head obviously liking what I had said, however, before I left to go sit with Jane and Jessie, Mizzy once again decided to stick her nose in my business. "She challenges you to a rematch tomorrow." I spun round to face Mizzy, a harsh glare on my features, grabbing her shirt I pulled her close to my face. "Why do you keep talking?" She stared into my eyes for a moment before giggling slightly, "Sorry, but it's fun." Rolling my eyes I let her shirt go, I was about to turn and tell the blonde or Ace not to listen to Mizzy, but, "Sure, here tomorrow noon." He spoke with confidence; I looked round to him slightly. He had a smug look on his face which I couldn't break through, what was his real motive? "Fine, don't be late." I put the cue back and headed out of the bar, the rest of the gang followed after me, and once we were outside Jane and Jessie turned to Mizzy. "Mizzy what have you done now?" Mizzy huffed slightly before crossing her arms, "Oh come on, don't tell me you guys didn't like some of them." Jane and Jessie looked away blushes on their faces, "You seriously used me to meet them again?" I turned around poking Mizzy in the chest as I placed my cigarette between my teeth, she nodded her head sheepishly, I scowled before smiling and patting her on the cheek. "I'm rubbing off on you too much." We all giggled as we walked down the darkened streets.

After leaving the girls I headed towards my house, a new cigarette was smoking between my lips and I was content with how quiet the streets were, most of the drunkards were still at the pubs. But when I got closer to my house I could hear a disturbance, no doubt it was my neighbours, but usually they kept their arguments inside the house. I kept my head down as I walked past them, the woman had more bruises on her body and she looked as dirty as I did this morning, the man was yelling indecent words at her. I rolled my eyes slightly; I clearly wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight if this continued. I glanced up as I walked past them, I hadn't noticed the man had begun walking down his path; their picket fence had also been broken. As our gazes met he looked enraged for some reason, I was a little confused before he came stampeding towards me, the woman pelted down the steps obviously knowing what was going to happen. I caught on quickly and tried to make a quick getaway, but it was a futile idea. I yelped in agony as his hand grasped my hair yanking me back and to my knees, my hands went to his and tried to claw and yank his hands from my hair, again, another futile attempt. "You fucking bitch! Sleeping with my boy!" I didn't even know he had a son, but anyway that's not important! "What? I ain't done nothing!" my eyes began to water as he yanked me around, his wife had finally reached us and was attempting to yank him off of me, he slapped her back and she fell to the floor beside me. She didn't stay there for long and jumped up again, she practically jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, bending him back he finally let go of me. I wasted no time to check if she was alright, I just ran for my life, slamming the door I felt a little safer. Wiping my cheeks dry I cursed to myself, my scalp was sore and I felt like I'd aged in two minutes, I licked my lips and found that I'd bitten it so hard it was split.

The next morning was like hell all over again, the yelling last night finished a couple minutes after the drama, I heard a slam of a door and the man yelling before all went quiet. For the first time in my life I was scared of living here, it was always a rule in New York, no one messed with you on your turf unless they wanted it. At least in New York there were rules the gangs abided by…but this was just a random attack, and I hoped it wouldn't happen again. Groggily opening my eyes I rolled off of my bed, I peeled my clothes off last night so they were cleanish for another day, and now I had to find some more cleanish clothes. I dug out some black shorts which had been acid washed and were faded white, they were normal waisted so I picked an off the shoulder shirt, it was plain white so it wasn't that exciting. I didn't bother to shower since I wasn't really dirty anyway, so I just got dressed and ran through my normal routine, I knew there was no food in my house so I decided to scavenge for money. I found a few dollars in my pockets and some stashed away in drawers, all together I had enough to buy a bacon sandwich and a drink, and maybe even some sweets if I was lucky.

Grabbing my shoes I slipped them on and placed my hand on the handle, I paused fear striking through me as the cold metal was in my hand, memories of last night filtered through me. Cursing to myself I pushed the door open, I wasn't going to be scared of walking out my own house, they were quiet anyway. Slamming the door closed behind me I locked it up and hid the key behind the tile, turning I shoved my hands into my pockets and stalked down my porch steps, glancing over to my neighbour's house I caught the wife standing in the window. She had a glum look on her face which seemed apologetic, I hesitated gazing at her, she mouthed a sorry before snapping her head into her house and scurrying away. Shaking my head I made my way to the broken light, playing with my money in my pocket.

I caught sight of Mizzy at the light but no Jane and Jessie, frowning slightly I was about to ask where they were when Mizzy noticed my lip, "What happened to you?" she half yelled taking my face in her hands and tilting it up slightly to get a better look. I licked my split lip before sighing, "Nothing, my neighbour got nasty." She pushed my head side to side looking for any more injuries, I slapped her hands away and she frowned slightly, "You should tell the police." I stood defensively and crossed my arms, "No one will care Mizzy, they never do." She sighed slightly about to speak when we heard Jane and Jessie. "Sorry we're late…" Jane started, "Mother made us clean our rooms." Jessie finished. I hoped they wouldn't notice my split lip but Mizzy pointed it out, "Abbii's neighbour attacked her last night! Don't you think she should go to the police?" Jane and Jessie instantly looked panicked, I scowled at Mizzy and shook my head, "Look can we just drop it, I have a split slip and a sore scalp, that's it!" I half yelled out seriousness dripping from my voice, they looked unsure but nodded, sighing I lightened the mood. "I found enough money to buy some breakfast, so can we go get food. I'm starved." They giggled and we agreed to go to Blue Point Diner again.

I was happily munching away on my bacon sandwich when Jane reminded me of the gang from last night, "Hey you have that pool match today, don't you Abbii?" I nodded my head having a mouth full of food and glared over to Mizzy, who only smiled sheepishly and slurped on her milkshake. "I personally can't wait." We all looked to Jessie a little shocked, she giggled blushed and shrugged her shoulders, "I like the look of them, they look like trouble." We all started laughing at her surprising words, swallowing my food I laid my hand on the table, "I didn't think you were into that thing!" she blushed and played with a napkin on the table, "Of course I am, it's always the quiet ones who like the bad boys in the movies." We all laughed again and I continued eating my breakfast/lunch. We sat in the diner for a while longer before heading to the comic book store.

Opening the door it jingled happily, the shop was large and already filled with a couple of regulars, the owners were half passed out over the counter. We shrugged our shoulders and walked through the isles, Jane and Mizzy headed to the romance section whereas me and Jessie headed over to the horror comics, I picked up an old Dracula one and studied through it. There was no point in attempting to steal it, because I could read through it and a hundred more before the owners would notice, in fact I could steal it and they wouldn't notice. After scanning over comics for a couple of hours we talked about stealing a few and storing them in the tree house, "Not today, I'll bring a bag with me tomorrow." Jane spoke; we all nodded our heads and then decided on going to the billiards bar.

Walking in to the bar I noticed it was quiet like yesterday, there weren't many people in there but it was still chatty, "I'll buy the drinks." Jane offered and walked over to the bar, we waltzed over to the booth we occupied last night and took our seats, Jane soon came back with the cokes and placed them on the table. We milled around for a while, and the topic soon turned to boys. "So, Jessie likes a bad boy." Mizzy snickered slightly and I leaned over the table smirking, "So who'd you like then?" she blushed and looked down to her coke, "He's the one with his scar on his eye." She pointed to her eye before placing her hand around her coke again; I clicked my finger sitting back in my chair. "I know his name," I continued clicking my finger hoping the name would come to me, "Eyeball, that's it. Well that's his nickname, his real name is Lee." She blushed a little harder now knowing her crushes name; I turned to Jane with a smirk on my face. "So who'd you like?" she then blushed and leaned against the table, propping her head up with her hand. "He's the one with brown curly hair." She spoke a little dreamily, Mizzy piped up "I know his name, it's Billy Tessio!" Jane looked pleased and giggled slightly, we all then turned to Mizzy, she looked round to us a little nervously. "Well?" Jessie prodded, she looked to Jessie and shrugged her shoulders, "What?" I punched her on the shoulder lightly and laughed slightly, "Oh come on, you were the one with the idea of meeting them again!" she over exaggerated her sigh and then broke out into a smile, "Alright, alright fine. His name is Vince, the one with light brown hair in the army cut." I looked at her a little disgusted but hey, I guess he was her type. Jessie spoke up and giggled lightly, "I think we know who Abbii likes." We all chuckled.

It was now coming up to 7 and the bar had begun to fill with the usual customers, this time we'd stayed in the booth, it seemed more comfortable. Mizzy was looking around like a hawk waiting for the boys to come back, Jane and Jessie were by the juke box flicking through songs, and I was sitting with Mizzy trying and failing to start a conversation. "They'll be here, don't worry. You'll be able to see your lover boy." I snickered and Mizzy snapped her head around scowling, but a light blush covered her cheeks, she giggled and nodded her head. "Was it really that obvious?" I raised my brow and gave her a disbelieving look, "Seriously, you're looking around like a hawk, and Jane and Jessie are right next to the door. How can you not make it obvious?" I pulled out my pack of cigarettes and slipped one into my mouth, lighting it up I took a drag and blew the smoke out. As the smoke cleared in front of my face the door swung open, and there they were, in all their glory. Again Ace was leading the pack, a cigarette held loosely between those pink lips of his, his dark blue eyes danced over the scenes in front of him and landed on me. And smirk lifted his lips as he casually took his cigarette from his lips, blowing out a small stream of smoke he began heading my way. I quickly nudged Mizzy on the leg and she looked round to me, her eyes looked panicked and I giggled lightly, "Chill out will ya." I took another drag of my cigarette to calm my own nerves.

"We thought you wouldn't show up." His throaty but suave voice spoke from across the table, I looked up at him through a cloud of smoke and smirked a little, "I never back down, even if I don't make the bets." I looked to Mizzy, who smiled only slightly before glancing back to Vince, a flirtatious glint in her eye. I rolled my eyes before looking to Ace, "Why don't you boys get these ladies some drinks, me and Abbii are going to set up." How'd he know my name? A glimmer of some sort of hope struck through me, holding my almost burnt out cigarette between my smirking lips I stood up to accompany Ace to the pool table. He walked behind me a few paces, and I think I knew why, however, I didn't mind. Once at the table I pulled out a penny before turning to him, "Heads or tails?" he stubbed his cigarette out in a nearby ash tray and looked over his cues, "Heads." Picking one which was at least an inch taller than the others he turned round, nodding my head I flipped the coin and watched as it landed on the green table. Tails. "My break." I chose, if I broke I would have the upper hand.

The table was set and the boys and my girls had decided to come join us, everyone was sitting with everyone, Mizzy was sitting practically on Vince's lap, Jane was sitting between Billy and Charlie, and Jessie was almost holding hands with Eyeball. I picked my cue which was an inch higher than my shoulder and placed the white cue on the dot, deciding I'd stick with stripes since they seemed to be my lucky balls lately, I broke the triangle. It was half way through the game and I was in the lead, I had three more balls and the eight ball to pot, Ace had four along with the eight ball. He took his next shot and potted his ball, another shot and he missed, standing back he surveyed his balls on the table. I also did the same, the balls were set up in an impossible way for me to do anything with them, and there was almost no point in taking my turn. I sighed slightly and leaned against my cue, as I was about to tell him to take another go the door slammed open, it hit the back wall and the juke box sputtered out a tune before shutting off. "Oi, there's a sign on the door!" there was indeed a sign which told people not to slam the door, but the figure who was standing there frozen didn't seem to notice, or care.

The whole place seemed tense, as he figure stood into the light Mizzy snapped her head round to me, "It's your neighbour." She spoke worriedly, my grip on my cue tightened, maybe he'd forgotten about whatever made him attack me. I covered my fright with a shrug of my shoulders, walking around the table I got ready for my shot, I really hated standing here. My back was towards my neighbour and I couldn't watch where he was, it made me nervous, if there's one thing I don't like it's not knowing where danger is. But I soon heard it, Vince and Billy cursed and Mizzy yelped as I heard a clatter of chairs, spinning round I looked on confused, I couldn't see my neighbour anywhere near them. "Abbii!" I turned my head to the side and barely ducked a swing from a pool cue, falling to the ground I landed on my butt and crawled away, my neighbour was hot on my feet and attempted to stab my feet. "Ya fucking whore!" his slurred voice clearly showed how drunk he was, maybe he didn't forget. Feeling my back hit the wall I slid up it quickly, again barely missing a jab from the tip of the cue, as he pulled it back and was ready to make another jab the cue was yanked from his hands, or almost yanked. He turned around rage covering his horrific features; he glared at Ace who was holding the end of the cue, "Back off kid." He slurred before yanking the cue, Ace didn't let go and yanked it back, I made a move to leave the bar while they were having a tug of war. As I jumped forwards Ace's grip on the glazed cue slipped, the drunken neighbour obviously didn't have any balance at all and spun round, the end on the cue caught me on the cheek and sent me reeling. My neighbour fell to the ground in a heap while I held my pulsing cheek and split lip, Mizzy yelled and came to my side yanking me away from my squirming neighbour. Finally the barman came from behind the bar along with the staff and dragged my neighbour from the bar, the bar man, Irby scowled and turned to Ace. "That was your last chance, beat it!" he motioned his thumb towards the door, looking confused I stood forwards, "They had nothing to do with it. My neighbours a drunken slob who thinks I slept with his son, but he's in jail. Ace was just helping me, I'm sorry for the trouble." I apologised, Irby looked between me and the scowling Ace for a moment before sighing, "Seth, get this lady some ice."

After all the drama we had settled down into the booth once again, Vince, Mizzy, Billy, Jessie and Jane were sitting on chairs around the outside of the booth, whereas I was sitting in between Ace and Eyeball and Charlie was on the end. I took yet another drag from my fifth cigarette in 2 hours, and blew out the smoke, clenching my hair I groaned and pressed the bag of ice against my cheek. "Still hurting?" Jessie asked concerned, "I got hit in the face with a pool cue Jessie, of course it still hurts." She sighed and played with the ends of her shirt, Eyeball looked down to her hands and threw an arm around her shoulders, she smiled and looked up to him. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to lash out." I rubbed my temples and placed the ice bag on the table, "So what was all that about?" I looked round to Ace, he was a bit forwards. I sighed again and leaned back, our shoulders touched but I couldn't be bothered to blush about it, "He thinks I slept with his son, stole his money and then sent him to jail. Thing is, I hadn't even moved here until after he was sent to jail, so I don't know where he's getting it from." I leaned forwards slightly and took my bottle of coke, taking a sip I replaced the bottle with my cigarette, "Well you can't go home tonight…" Jessie started worriedly, "…what if he's waiting for you?" Jane finished. I groaned slightly, "I don't have anywhere else to go." Mizzy leaned on the table, "Oh! You could stay round my house." I smiled and sat forwards slightly, "Really, what about your mum though, she doesn't exactly like me." Mizzy waved her hand dismissively, "She'll be fine with it."

After setting the rematch for tomorrow Ace and the cobras soon left, Mizzy, Jane and Jessie gave a kiss to each of their crushes, in which their crushes smirked. Charlie complained about not getting a kiss, the others rolled their eyes and continued to pummel him, Ace was the last one to leave. "Hey Ace." He looked round to me after moving from the booth, he looked down to me slightly confused and expecting, "Thanks…for helping me." He smirked and placed a cigarette between his pink lips, "Think nothing of it." I waved my hand slightly, "I'll pay you back somehow, us New Yorkers always do." He shrugged his shoulders and walked from the bar, I couldn't help but watch his butt as he walked, it was defiantly my kind of bum. Mizzy nudged me in the shoulder and took my attention from Ace's bum, "What?" I asked confused, I turned to Jane and Jessie seeing them trying to hold back laughter, "Could you make it any more obvious?" Jane mimicked my voice; I blushed and scowled before throwing a piece of ice at her.

After leaving Irby's we went straight home, saying goodbye to Jane and Jessie, Mizzy and me headed to her house. She asked her mum while I waited outside and for some reason her mum took a turn for the better, once she heard that I had been attacked she came running out with plasters and ice. Now I was inside relaxing on the floor with pillows and sheets, I have to admit this was more comfortable than sleeping in my own bed, turning over I looked up to Mizzy who was gazing up at the ceiling. "What are you thinking about?" she looked round to me a blush on her cheeks, I giggled lightly before waving my hand, "Don't tell me, Vince?" she giggled lightly before nodding, "Yeah. You think he likes me?" she asked hopeful, I nodded my head and looked to the ceiling as well, "Yeah, who wouldn't." we both sighed, seemingly we were both thinking about boys that night.

oooooohhh~ anyway yeah  
><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
